Love and War
by blackrosethorns13
Summary: Ren and Kyoko get together in a most unexpected way. Inculdes...A drunk Kyoko, pernament markers, and future dates. M rated for lime...
1. Alcohol Reveals Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters**

**_Author's Notes:_** I wrote this because in 'Cupid's Snow' they are not together yet and it would be too fast for them to have gotton together in the next chapter. I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but then I decided it would start out with Ren and Kyoko, and when they go back to work the other stuff will start. It took ne forever to write this, plus the next two chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Chapter One: Alcohol Reveals Secrets**_

Kyoko was sitting at a bar, trying to relax after a stressful day. She had gotten more NGs than she had ever gotten in one day and it brought her down. She sipped on the light drink she had ordered and pondered on why she just couldn't get the scene right.

The scene was from a drama called 'Why do I Love Thee?', about a young 20 year old who couldn't seem to stop loving the very guy that had irritated her since middle school. In high school the young man had teased her to no end, but as soon as they met again in collage he began helping the girl study and they developed a bond. So Kyoko was having trouble with the scene where the girl is confessed to by the boy.

She is suppose to be so happy and relieved that she hugs the boy and cries tears of joy. Now of course Ren is playing her costar, but that's not really the problem. Kyoko will get to the part where she is supposed to hug Ren, but suddenly a thought would pop into her head.

_"Is this what it feels like to have your feelings returned? I wonder if Ren-san would ever say something like that to me, out of character…NO! Kyoko, there is no way he could feel that way….He is only a good friend!"_ and her face would instead twist into a sad stare.

No matter what Kyoko did she could not get that thought out of her head. The thought that the person she cared for most didn't return her feelings, even if she already knew it.

Kyoko stood up and left the bar, deciding that it would be bad to get drunk in public, especially if someone recognized her. Her shoulders were a bit slumped as she was slowly walking to her apartment. It didn't take too long for her to get home considering she had gone to a bar close to her building. She unlocked her door and stepped inside, sighing.

Kyoko wished Moko-san were there with her. They were supposed to have girl's night out on Fridays, but Moko-san was staying in Osaka, were her filming was currently taking place. Kyoko dropped her bag by the door and headed towards her bedroom to change. She slipped into a red camisole and some very short black shorts, not minding that her red lacy bra strap was showing.

_"It's not like anyone is going to see me anyways." _

She ran her fingers through her short light brown hair that she had just gotten cut last week, so it would look like it did after she had met Kuu, and went into her kitchen. She grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the counter, then stepping on it to reach the cabinet above.

"My secret stash…" she said to herself.

Some may have thought that sweet Kyoko didn't drink, even if she was already 21, but they would have been wrong. Although Kyoko didn't get drunk all the time like some people…she did like some alcohol in her system after a rough day. This particular night Kyoko didn't care, as she grabbed two bottles of a sweet wine from the cabinet. _(A/N: I figured, being Kyoko, she would drink something more along the sweet side…)_ She closed the cabinet, carefully sat down, slid off the chair, and made her way to the living room. Kyoko sat the two bottles of wine on the coffee table, then grabbed her script from her room. When she came back she sat on the couch, script in lap, grabbed a bottle of wine, and opened it. The cork made a POP and Kyoko put it next to the other wine bottle. As her eyes scrolled over her lines, she took a drink from the bottle, and hummed in delight.

* * *

Ren was sitting on his couch, relaxing and trying to figure out what was wrong with Kyoko.

_"I've never seen her freeze up like that so many times, for just one scene. I'm starting to wonder what's up with her." _

Ren was truly worried about Kyoko and only hoped that she would be better by the next day. Of course he really wanted to go see her, but he knew that at she was probably talking to Kotanami-san, since they weren't able to have their 'girl's night out'.

Ren then heard his phone vibrating, and grabbed it from the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsuruga, it's me." he heard.

_"Speak of the devil." _

"Kotanami-san…how did you get my number?" Ren asked.

"I got it from the president, but that doesn't matter. I need you to go check on Kyoko for me." she said.

"Is something wrong?" Ren wondered and Kanae could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but she isn't answering her phone, and it's unusual for her to not pick up when it's me calling. She shouldn't have gone to bed, it's too early, and I can't exactly check myself." explained Kanae.

"Why did you call me?" Ren asked.

He would take the opportunity, but he had thought the young woman had something against him, since she looked at him so coldly.

"Mo! Will you do it or not? I just thought that, besides me, you were the closest person to her!" said Kanae.

"I'll go, in fact I'm on my way out now." said Ren.

He had already slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and was walking down the hall.

"Tell me if anything happens, or just tell me she's ok." said Kanae, the same worry evident in her voice.

"Alright." Ren replied. He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Ren unlocked the apartment door, with the key he had gotten from the front, (He had been there few times before) and entered. Closing the door behind him, he slipped off his shoes. As he walked towards the living room he had thought he heard a faint murmuring. When he entered his eyes widened. Kyoko was sitting on the couch, sitting criss-crossed, script in lap, nearly empty wine bottle in hand, clearly drunk, and not to mention wearing a very revealing outfit.

_"Oh god! How am I going to get through this with her dressed like that?!I knew she drank some when she was upset, but I've never seen her drunk….Her problem must be worse than I thought." _

He made his way over to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked up and smiled. "Heyyyyyy, Ren…" evidence of her drinking was also clear in her voice.

Ren couldn't help but chuckle, he never thought he would see Kyoko in this state. He took the wine bottle from Kyoko's hand and closed it. After taking both bottles back to the kitchen, Ren searched Kyoko's closet for a blanket. He came back into the living room and looked at Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan you need to lay down…." he told her.

Kyoko made a mumbling sound, but complied. Once she was lying down, Ren covered her up with the blanket.

_"That should fix that problem."_ Ren took a seat at the other end of the couch. _"Might as well get her to talk now, when she's more likely to tell me her problems."_

"Kyoko-chan, I know you only drink when something's wrong. I would be glad to listen…" he said.

Kyoko sat up, the covers barely on her shoulders making her look quite cute. Ren groaned and looked down, hoping to avoid seeing anything else that may break his restraint. Then he heard a giggle and looked back up.

The very adorable, yet sexy and intoxicated Kyoko said "I…I will only tell you if you promise…to let me lay my head on your lap while I tell you."

Ren looked a bit surprised at her request, but wanted to help Kyoko. He nodded, not trusting his voice to hide his desire. Kyoko smiled at his agreement and scooted down, so that she was using Ren's lap as a pillow.

Ren began to move the blanket back onto Kyoko when she stopped him. "I-don't-think-so…." she said playfully.

Ren decided to let it go, knowing he had to comply to get her to talk. He only hoped he could keep control.

"Kyoko-chan, do you mind telling me what's wrong now?" Ren asked.

Kyoko turned on her back, so now Ren had a partially clear view of her bra due to her slipping camisole. He gripped the side of his pants and wished to dear god that Kyoko wouldn't role over to see what would soon cause his pants to become too tight.

Kyoko made a confirming sound and opened her eyes. "My problem….my sickness…. My stupid self! Something horrible has happened to me Reeen!" she proclaimed.

Now let's go ahead and get things straight. Although Kyoko kind of knows who she is talking to, in her drunken state she can't really process that she is telling Ren all of this. The reason she is telling him is because he is usually a source of comfort for her, so it only seems natural that she tell him.

"And what would that be?" Ren wondered, figuring the girl was exaggerating.

"I've done the one thing I told myself I would never do again! Now I always have this pain in my chest. It hurts! I don't like it! …But….." Kyoko turned her head the other way.

"But what?" Ren edged her on.

"But…I…I like it too. The warm feelings, the happiness I feel from time to time! It out…gets rid of the bad things, yet I can't decide if I want to keep feeling this way!" she cried, her words slurring from time to time.

_"It can't be.. is she talking about...?" _

"And do you know what this is?" Ren asked.

"Yes! It's Love, damnit!" Kyoko sounded angry.

Ren's hands began to hurt from gripping his pants too tight. This was it…..he lost her to another guy.

_"Wait…. If she is vulnerable to love now….that means that I could try to win her over!"_ But then of course his self doubt got to him. _"Why would she ever fall for me. Sure, lots of women do, but Kyoko is different. Even if she had the slightest of feelings about me, she would hate me for my past and for not telling her I was Corn…more like she would be disappointed." _

Ren noticed that Kyoko had began to talk again.

"God, the things he does to me! Who knew a guy could be so perfect?! He's, handsome, sweet, kind, is closer to me than most people, he may get upset sometimes, but everyone is human, he makes me laugh,…."

Ren stopped listening. This was just torture for him. Did he really have to sit there and listen to how much Kyoko loved someone else? He had always thought that if Kyoko was happy that he would be too. Well turned out he was wrong. His eyes flared, and the demon lord appeared at the thought of Kyoko being with another man.

"He's the best actor in Japan…" Ren heard.

He now felt even worse. Not only did this guy steal her heart, but also his place as the best actor in Japan.(in her view)

"The worst part….the worst part…" Ren suddenly felt Kyoko begin to shake.

When he looked down she was crying. Surprised, but ready to comfort her, Ren placed his hand on Kyoko's head. Kyoko hummed a bit at the feeling and looked up at Ren, her eyes sparkling from her tears.

"You can tell me the worst part Kyoko-chan." Ren told her, hoping he provided comfort.

Kyoko nodded, but turned over on her side and continued to sob, her face already flushed from the alcohol turning even redder.

"He doesn't love me! I mean how could he? I'm not as well known or as high up as him, I'm not as beautiful as other girls, I'm not… sexy, and I'm a few years younger than him anyways." Kyoko sobbed.

Ren now understood the root of Kyoko's problems. He pulled Kyoko up into his arms and held her, being careful of where he placed his hands. "Shhh…Kyoko, I'm sure you're wrong. In fact I know you must be." he reassured her but being careful to not confess his feelings, afraid of being humiliated.

(Dropped honorifics, cause this is more intimate.) Ren now knew why Kyoko was freezing up, and what was bothering her. She was suffering from the thought that the one person she held dearest in the world didn't return her feelings.

Ren sighed. What was he to do now? Give up on her? No, even if he tried he would never stop loving that girl, now a woman. Ren felt the girl clam down a bit, but could still feel and hear her hiccups, from both the alcohol and the crying.

That was when Ren realized something. He had no idea who this guy was! "Kyoko?" he called her name.

Kyoko pulled back and looked at him, at some point she had grabbed the blanket and it was now wrapped around her, her eyes and cheeks red.

"Who is it you …love… so much." he asked.

Kyoko looked like she was about to tell him when she slid off his lap. She stumbled a bit, but Ren quickly stood up and caught her.

"What do you need?" Ren asked, while supporting her with his arm.

"A black permanent marker." Kyoko told him.

Ren wasn't sure why Kyoko needed that, but set her on the couch and went into the kitchen. Sure enough on the table was a black permanent marker. He brought it to Kyoko and sat down next to her.

Kyoko uncapped it and wrote something on the palms of both her hands. "There. I promise I will tell you his name later. For now I have written one name on each of my hands. If you try to look you won't be sure if you have the right hand and might get wrong name." Kyoko looked even more tired and her words were getting harder to understand.

Ren sighed and nodded. He could only wait now.

Ren looked back over to Kyoko and smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep. He scooped her up and took her to her room, after tucking her into her bed he took a good look around her room knowing he would probably never get to see it again. He closed her door and went back into the living room.

_"Might as well spend the night….she might need help in the morning." _

Oh who is he fooling? Ren only wants to know the name and be as close to Kyoko as he can, before she gets swept away. He lied down on the couch, and dreamt of his love.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ I don't have much to say exept...what do you guys think? In truth I wrote this and the next few chapters together, but I didnt want it to be one ginormous chapter. (all together it was like 10 pages) Any questions just ask! Please reveiw and see you later!


	2. When Two Love Struck Idiots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Ah here we go, the next chapter :D This one contains some Lime...

_**Chapter Two: When Two Love Struck Idiots Realize the Obvious**_

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open as she awakened to a massive headache. She slowly tried to sit up and kept her hand up to shield her eyes from the small rays of sunlight peeping through her blinds.

_"Did I really drink that much?"_

Kyoko put on her robe, steadily made her way to her door, and shuffled out of the room. She first grabbed some aspirin from the bathroom and then continued down the hall.

As she approached her kitchen she could smell something beginning to burn and rushed, not wanting the fire alarm to go off. She froze though, when she reached the kitchen. Standing in front of her stove was Tsuruga Ren, looking quite frustrated with whatever he was trying to make in the big pot. Kyoko giggled when he sighed, took the pot off the burner, and turned the stove off. She assumed that he had ruined what he was trying to make.

"Ren-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ren turned to see Kyoko holding one hand to her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Kotanami-san asked me to check on you last night, and I knew that you were having trouble with a scene, so I agreed. When I came over you had been drinking. I helped you get into bed, then figured you might of needed some help in the morning or may just like the company and slept on the couch." Ren explained.

Kyoko blushed realizing now that Ren was seeing her in her robe and for all that he had done for her.

"I appreciate your help, but you didn't have to." Kyoko said.

"I know. I wanted to help." Ren told her.

There was no use in hiding his feelings now….it's not like he was going to tell her, but he wasn't going to do nothing either.

Kyoko glanced at the clock above her stove and gasped. "Oh no! We are going to be so late!" she exclaimed in a panic.

Ren shook his head. "Kyoko-chan, don't you remember? The director gave you the day off to straighten out your scene and I can't do most of my scenes without you." Ren said.

"What about your other jobs?" asked Kyoko.

"I was suppose to film for 'Why do I Love Thee' all day today, but since that was canceled I have the day off." Ren said.

"I'm sorry for causing such an inconvenience." Kyoko apologized.

"Kyoko-chan, it's ok. I do love my job, but I'm thankful for a day every once in a while." Ren said.

Kyoko nodded.

Ren turned back around and dumped his failed soup down the drain. After washing the pot and putting it up Ren turned to Kyoko, who sure enough was still watching him get around the kitchen.

"So do you remember anything from last night?" asked Ren.

"Only a little bit. Did I do or say anything embaressing?" wondered Kyoko.

"It would depend on what you think embaressing is. You might remember if you look at your hands." Ren said.

Kyoko put her hands out confused, and then flipped them over. Suddenly a wave of embaressing confessions came back and she remembered most of what she had told Ren. Ren watched as her face grew a very dark shade of red.

"And….and I didn't tell you his name right?" Kyoko wanted to make sure.

"No, but you promised to tell me today, so why don't you show me the right hand." he said walking towards her.

Kyoko shook her head. "It was a mistake to say I would tell you." she said.

She could see the pain and anger in Ren's eyes and only wondered why he wanted to know.

"Why can't you show me? I'm not going to get mad because you …love somebody." Ren said.

"Maybe no, but you will be repulsed and it would only ruin our friendship." Kyoko told him while backing up into the living room.

"Why would it repulse me? Is it someone I know?" Ren asked.

"Um….I guess you kind of know them…" Kyoko said timidly.

_"I can't tell him any more than that!"_

Kyoko soon realized she had hit the side of the couch and Ren caught up in a flash.

He leaned forward and whispered in Kyoko's ear "I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of. The only thing you should be worried about is how it will pain me."

Kyoko shivered at the sound of his voice, but didn't understand what he had said.

"Please, show me." pleaded Ren.

Kyoko shook her head and tears began to fall. Ren was surprised, but gently wiped her tears away. "Kyoko, I don't understand why you are making such a big deal out of this. I'm telling you, everything will be fine. Just, please, I have to know." Ren whispered the last part.

Kyoko couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't like she could hide it forever. "Fine." She said, tears bubbling up again.

Ren first wiped away her tears again. Kyoko leaned back onto the armrest and unclenched her hand. _"Be prepared, for the worst day of your life…"_

Ren gently lifted the hand she had been clenching, knowing it was the right one. He brought it up and uncurled her fingers.

There in faded black marker was one of the last names he was expecting to see, it made every puzzle piece fit, every gear work, it solved the mystery, and it made Ren's heart fly above the clouds. Ren was speechless. How could he have been so blind?! Heck, he had been as dense as her! His mouth slowly closed and Kyoko closed her eyes ready for everything, yet not. Instead she felt Ren jerk her to him and hold her in a tight embrace that made her heart beat faster. Kyoko looked up to see a single tear dripping down the smiling actor's cheek.

_"He's crying?" _

Kyoko was confused and unsure of what was happening. Didn't her hand have his name on it? Shouldn't he be mad, repulsed, or even just turn her down?

Ren opened his eyes and saw the confused look on Kyoko's face. He kept his smile on and because he was at a loss of words he did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and leaned down meeting her lips with his.

_"He…Ren is kissing me?!" _

This was the last thing that Kyoko was expecting, but she soon gave into the soft and pleasurable feeling of his lips against hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. When they parted for air Kyoko was blushing and had no clue what to say. Seeing the gears in her mind trying to work, Ren chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Kyoko, I don't think you know how wrong you were last night."

Kyoko looked pained for a moment. Was he just teasing her? Did he not believe how much she loved him?

But then he continued. "You are the best actress out there, no matter what you say, you are as beautiful as the stars that shine in the night sky, you may be younger than me, but there are couples with greater distance and 4 years isn't really that long. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't think I could have found a better person…"

Ren paused and lightly kissed the dazed Kyoko.

"...to have fallen so madly in love with." he whispered against her lips.

Kyoko's mind finally understood and she had the sudden urge to smack herself for all those times she didn't notice. She was so sure that Tsuruga Ren could never love her that she had blocked out his feelings, his smiles, and how he always treated her special.

Ren saw realization in her eyes and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Kyoko gladly responded, bringing her body as close to Ren as possible. Ren walked them over to the couch without breaking the kiss and the two then fell onto it, their hearts threatening to jump out of their chests.

"I love you, Kyoko." Ren said.

"I love you too, Ren. I meant everything I said last night." Kyoko replied.

Ren felt like nothing else mattered after hearing that she truly did love him as much as she had told him the other night. Ren's desire began to get the better of him as an emperor, made up of all his love and passion for Kyoko, appeared. His hand slid up her thigh and to where her robe was tied. He carefully untied her robe and opened it. Ren and Kyoko broke apart, and Kyoko sat up slightly to shake her robe off her shoulders. Ren paused for a moment, seeing that she was still wearing the revealing cloths from the night before, and then captured her lips again, this time exploring her mouth with his tongue. Kyoko was surprised for a moment, but then allowed him to play with her own.

"You lips are so addicting…" he said in between some of their many kisses.

Kyoko smiled against his lips. "I could say the same about you." she replied.

Ren groaned as Kyoko ran her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Ren decided to get her back, so he slowly slid his hand under her camisole and up her side. This earned Ren a moan from Kyoko. Wanting to hear more of her arousing sounds, Ren trailed kisses down Kyoko's neck. Kyoko moaned louder this time, and Ren's pants felt even tighter. It wasn't until Kyoko wrapped her legs around Ren, that he realized what they were doing.

He knew where they were heading and then a thought accrued. _"Shit! This is Kyoko we're talking about; she isn't going to have__ that__."_

Ren pulled away some and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong Ren?" Kyoko asked hoping he had not changed his mind.

Of course she knew what was happening, and understood what was going to happen if they kept it up. In all honesty she had wanted him for a while. Love does cause at least some arousal, especially when the person you love happens to be Japan's sexiest bachelor.

Ren looked at Kyoko and sighed. "I'm afraid, my love, that we have to stop here." he told her.

Kyoko made a bit of a pouty face, and Ren couldn't help but chuckle.

She then pulled herself up to Ren and whispered in the most seductive way she could "Do we really have to stop?" Ren moaned but pushed Kyoko away.

_"This woman….Keep a grip, just explain it to her and then go take a nice __cold__ shower." _

"Kyoko, it's not that I want to stop. It's just that…" Ren looked away for a moment."It's been a while and I don't have any… protection."

Kyoko understood now. _"Oh…..OH! That's why we have to stop!"_ Kyoko's face turned a shade of pink.

"I'm sure that you don't have anything on you, and I wouldn't think that you are on the pill." Ren finished, looking at Kyoko, and Kyoko shook her head.

"I figured…" Ren said.

He sat up and Kyoko slid her robe back on, also disappointed.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Ren asked.

"Not at all. The towels are in the cabinet under the sink." Kyoko told him.

Ren placed a kiss on Kyoko's cheek, and then stood up to head for the shower. It was then when Kyoko decided that she wanted the last…word? She stood up and stopped Ren. He looked at her curiously and she then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll make an appointment as soon as I can." Kyoko told him.

"That sounds good to me." Ren said seductively, without realizing it.

Kyoko blushed and watched him disappear into the bathroom. She was upset that Ren could affect her so easily, but loved it at the same time.

* * *

Ren stepped into the shower and shivered. He had hoped that the cold shower would work, but his manhood was still rock hard. He knew he couldn't be around Kyoko like that and decided he would just have to take care of it, no matter how embarrassing it may be. He turned the water to warm and moaned as he wrapped his hand around his erection. He slid his hand up and down, as he thought of the object of his affection. Her smooth skin, her delectable lips, her perky breasts, and her moans of pleasure. He pumped faster, as he began to think of how it must feel to be with her, and found himself getting closer.

"Mmh…Kyoko." Ren groaned as he begin to climax.

He came and found himself lightly panting. His white seed dripped down his manhood and Ren immediately turned the water back to cold. He washed himself down and washed his hair, before stepping out of the shower.

* * *

Kyoko had been watching TV when Ren came out of the bathroom, wearing his black slacks and a towel around his neck. She stared and blushed for a moment before walking up to him. She grabbed the towel around his neck and put it around his shoulders, so it was covering his chest.

"There, that's better." she said.

Ren chuckled. "Am I really that irresistible?" he playfully asked.

Kyoko blushed and turned away from him. "Of course! You are, after all, Japan's sexist bachelor." she said.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Oh, but I'm not a bachelor anymore." he said.

Kyoko pulled away. She headed towards the bathroom, but then turned her head "You better not be." and then quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Ren smirked at her reply and then grabbed his bag, that was by the door. He had gone back to his apartment, while Kyoko was asleep, and grabbed a couple changes of clothes. He took out a dark blue button up dress shirt out and slipped it on. He had only not taken it to the bathroom with him, because he wanted to see Kyoko's reaction when he got out.

* * *

Kyoko stepped inside the shower, the feeling of the warm water causing her to hum. She was highly disappointed in her and Ren's interruption, even if she wouldn't admit it. She still felt his warm hands were he had touched her, her lips felt cold from the loss of his kisses, and his kiss still lingered on her cheek. The things that man could do to her! Before she knew it she found her hand sliding down her slim body while trying to think of him. That's when she stopped. It was much to embaressing for her to do that. What if Ren heard her? Yet her desire for him overwhelmed her senses.

She put her finger to her most sacred place and began to massage her clit. Immediately her cheeks were tinted pink and her thighs closed on her hand. She brought her other hand up to her left breast and cupped it. She teased her nipple, and the pinched it hard.

"Ah!" she cried out, hoping the shower was loud enough to drown it out. Her fingers on her clit slip lower and she slipped one inside herself.

"Ren!" she was imagining it to be him playing with her body.

"Kyoko, are you ok?" she heard.

_"Oh no, he heard me!"_ Kyoko immediately stopped and cleared her voice.

"I-I'm fine, Ren." Kyoko hoped that was good enough for Ren.

* * *

Ren was passing the bathroom to go put his bag in Kyoko's room, when he thought he heard Kyoko.

"Ah!" Ren stopped and looked in the direction of the muffled sound.

_"Is she ok?" _Panic spread through Ren.

He was about to knock when he heard something more.

"Ren!" Ren's eyes widened and he prayed that Kyoko just needed something for her shower_. _

_"Oh god, that was not a yell for help. I guess she was pretty eager earlier too."_

With that a smirk spread across Ren's face.

"Kyoko are you ok?" Ren asked.

"I-I'm fine, Ren." he could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

_"I'll let her go this time, but next time I'll show her no mercy." _

"Alright then." Ren replied.

* * *

Kyoko was relieved that Ren didn't notice and decided it was too dangerous to continue. She washed her hair and body, before stepping out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around her body she quickly made her way to her room to get dressed.

She dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve dark blue sweater that showed her shoulders, and her Princess Rosa necklace.

When Kyoko stepped into the living room Ren couldn't help but stare. The outfit complemented her curves, yet was modest.

"You look wonderful." Ren said before Kyoko could ask.

"Thanks." Kyoko blushed and sat next to Ren on the couch.

"Not to mention that we match." Ren added.

Kyoko looked at what Ren was wearing and saw that they were in fact matching.

"So, what should we do?" Kyoko asked.

"Well we could stay here and watch movies, or we could go out on our first date." Ren smiled.

Kyoko looked at Ren. "I like the idea of going out, but where would we go?" she asked.

"We could always go to the park, a movie, anything is fine really." Ren told her.

Kyoko looked up as if trying to think. "How about we go to the park for a bit?" Kyoko suggested.

"Fine with me." Ren said.

"Wait a minute! If we go out everyone is going to recognize you!" said Kyoko.

"I'll wear a disguise, so don't worry. Now, what about you?" Ren asked.

Kyoko may have denied how famous she was, but she knew that more and more people had been recognizing her lately.

"I have a wig and contacts from Moko-san. She insisted that I needed to keep a disguise for when I go out." Kyoko explained.

"Since its already 4:00, let's go ahead and get ready." said Ren.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. While Kyoko went to go put her wig on Ren went into the bathroom.

_"Well I'm going to have to tell her soon, at least for now I can have her." _

Ren removed his contacts and put them in the case he carries just in case. He then looked into the mirror and saw his deep green eyes staring back at him.

"Does this look ok?" he heard a voice say.

Ren turned to see Kyoko standing at the bathroom entrance. She was wearing a very curly short blond wig, and had blue eyes instead of her rare golden color. Her lips were coated with pink lip gloss, her cheeks were rosy, and she had applied a small amount of blue eye shadow.

Ren couldn't help from saying "You look adorable, but sexy."

Kyoko blushed at her boyfriend's words. _"Boyfriend? ….That's right Tsuruga Ren is my…boyfriend." _Kyoko giggled at the thought.

She looked up at Ren who was smiling down at her and noticed his eye color.

"Did you put contacts in?" she asked then wanting to smack herself for asking such an obvious question.

"Actually, this is my real eye color." Ren told her.

Kyoko looked surprised, but then remembered that he had once said Tsuruga Ren was just a stage name.

_"I hope that he will tell me his past. It seems to trouble him a lot and I want to be there for him."_

"They're very pretty." Kyoko said thinking that they reminded her of somthing.

* * *

Ren had changed into black jeans, kept the same dark blue shirt, put on his black fedora, then he slipped on some black tennis shoes to complete his outfit. Kyoko was waiting by the door when Ren came out and smiled.

"You really do look American like that." she giggled_. _

_"If you only knew." _

"Isn't that what we were looking for?" asked Ren.

Kyoko nodded. They had agreed to act as Americans and speak in English, so that if anyone thought they recognized them they would soon dismiss it.

Ren met Kyoko at the door and held his arm out.

**"Are you ready to go, Christine?" **he asked in fluent English.

Kyoko smiled and took his arm. **"Yes, let's go now, James."**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So this chapter was a bit longer and I'm glad to get it out. The next one is currently having the ending added on and then I will post it :) Chapter 4 is when they will go back to work and other things will begin to come into the story. Continue reading, and **_please reveiw_**. Oh and one more thing**...*Spoiler for those who shall continue reading* **Should I make Saena a coldhearted bitch who only does things for herself, or should I make her actually have a good reason for everything she put Kyoko through? (I personally like the first one better, but would like to know what you guys think.) See you later! XD


End file.
